Kitabra Kaos
Summary Kitabra Kaos is one of the Daugthers of Kral Kaos. She is one of the hundreds of illegitimate children of Kral Kaos, her mother was born from childbirth and she was raised in an orphange. However, when he was 5 years old, Other kids and workers in Orphange realized something awkward about her, that chilling feeling. It didn't took long for them to understand that, like her father, she was also born with a connection to Cehennem, therefore a Vesvese User canditate. They immediately informed the situation to her father. Kral Kaos doesn't have time for his kids, he can only be interested about them if they got something special. This was one of those rare cases. Kral Kaos went to Orphange and rumours were true, she was indeed a potential Vesvese user. From now on, she was taken to her father's house and had an intense training with her older siblings, who were also had special abilities. She was also able to spend time with her father. After years of training, she became one of the most skilled of Kral Kaos' children, mastered her Vesvese abilities and obtained the title other talented kids of Kral Kaos had, known has "Children of Kaos". Kral Kaos even went ahead of declaring her next Ruler of Kovan Undivided after him. Appearance / Personality See image Left to right; Kibra, Karma, Kitabra Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-A, far higher 'against hile users '''Name: '''Daughters of Kaos, Kibra Kaos, Karma Kaos and Kitabra Kaos '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''30s '''Classification: '''Kovan Soldier, Assassin and High-ranked Military Officed of Atadan Empire, Vesvese user, Heir of Atadan Empire '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 4 and 8; if she dies, she can always resurrect herself with her Cehennem connection), Acausality (Types 2 and 4; İblis and Vesvese users are singularity and operate on a seperate system of cause and effect), Dimensional Travel, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (can sense and interact with incorporeal and abstract beings), Martial Arts and Stealth Mastery (Is a highly skilled assasin, highly skilled in Kovan-style Jiu Jitsu), Mind Manipulation (In her presence, hile users will feel paranoia, uneasiness and fear, effect increases as one gets closer to her), Absorption (Absorbs powers of hile users and converts it to physical strength for herself), Power Nullification (Hile users will have their abilities disabled in her presence) Immense Resistance to extreme tempatures Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, hile (Can resist to even avatars of Hakaigami, can only be overwhelmed by extremely strong Hakaigami such as Huzur) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a Soul) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building level '(Casually teared through a W01 Class Tank, which can withstand 850000000 Joules of energy) 'far higher '''against hile users (Absorbs powers of hile users and turns it physical strength for herself 'Speed: Massively FTL+ 'reactions and combat speed (Can attack several million times speed of light), '''Immeasurable '''with Absorption and Power Nullfication (Can disable and absorb powers of abstracts and avatars of higher dimensional entities before they can react) 'Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Building Class Durability: '''At least Small Building level''' Stamina: 'Limitless. A Vesvese user never runs out of energy 'Range: 'Extended melee range, thousands of kilometers with weapons, Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Genius (She is trained for years to became highly skilled military forces, can learn complex languages, travel around multiverse on her own and quickly learn new information. She was praised many times for her intelligence by Kral Kaos and is Heir of Atadan Empire) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: